Save the Last Dance for Me
by began-to-climb
Summary: [The Wedding Date] It’s amazing how life changes in an instant, how the people we don’t see coming influence our lives so much that we can’t picture life without them.


**Name: **Save the Last Dance for Me

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **The wedding is over and it's time for the reception. But is there another wedding in the future?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, nor do I own this song.

XXXX

"Ladies and gentleman, I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Fletcher-Wooten." The DJ said as the newlyweds swept onto the dance floor, beaming at their guests, hand-in-hand. "Here they will share their first dance as husband and wife."

The petite blonde adorned in a beautiful white gown with pearl straps giggled, covering her red lips with her hand, as her new husband twirled her around under his arm. He easily caught her in his arms as the first strings of music rang from the stereo system, enchanting the atmosphere with its melody and words of love.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

They danced across the floor, perfectly choreographed from their many dance lessons that could be given in the amount of two days. Nothing but smiles graced their features, so overjoyed and happy that it shown through their every demeanor.

Their surroundings reflected the joyous event. Luckily, the rain had stopped and night had fallen over the outdoor reception that was covered by a see-throw canopy, so thin you could see the twinkling stars that were only visible in the country. Yellow fairy lights hung around the perimeter of the canopy, sparkling sweetly in the night. All the drama over the past few days had evaporated the moment the wedding had begun and it definitely shown.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

"And now the newlyweds would now like to invite any other couples in love to join them on the dance floor." The DJ announced.

Kat Ellis, half-sister of the bride, grinned ecstatically and looked over at her date. The dark haired man, the one Nick Mercer, was focused on the activity before him and didn't even bother looking at his love. The two had met in a desperate attempt on Kat's part to bring a date to the wedding, but neither expected to fall in love in the process. Nick had been ready to leave when Kat had accused him of lying to her, but he quickly realized that there was no for him but her. The two had walked down the aisle as Best Man and Maid of Honor. Kat tilted her head then her eyes drifted to the dance floor where couples young and old had joined the bride and groom in their dance of true love. She wasn't surprised to see her loudmouth cousin tangoing with Woody, the bartender she had met at the bachelorette party.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

The redhead stood, straightening out her baby blue dress, and extended her hand to Nick. He glanced up at her and generously took her hand, smiling his all too sexy smile. He led her onto the floor, through the throng of people, past her parents until they found an opening. Nick immediately dipped Kat, then brought her back up, hugging her close to his muscular body. He wrapped his arm around his waist while Kat rested one arm around his neck and the other upon his shoulder. Again he dipped her and slowly circled her back up to him. He kissed her deeply, letting his hands venture lower down her back and tracing one finger on her curves, making her shudder against him. She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with desire and longing to be with him right then, but kissed him shortly.

In response he swept them gracefully across the dance floor, leaving Kat laughing. They past TJ who gave her the thumbs up then settled next to the newlyweds. Kat's blonde sister looked over her shoulder at her sister and smiled to herself. Never had she seen her sister so happy as she was with this man that showed up out of the blue like he did.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he take you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me_

The song slowed some and Nick slowed his pace. He drew Kat closer to him and she rested her cheek on his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in Kat's scent. _Vanilla,_ he mused. "Kat," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Kat moaned, lifting her head to look at him.

A strand of her red lock flew into her eyes. Nick gently slipped it away, curling it around her ear. Her eyes swelled with adoration as she gazed at him, still moving with Nick's body as they barely danced. Nick smiled. "Marry me."

Kat stopped short and stared at Nick. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm so in love with you. Marry me, Kat."

Kat gulped and glared hard at Nick before she stomped off the dance floor. Neither heard the song end. Nick followed Kat, waving at passing people. He found her standing by the lake, picking at a flower while throwing the petals into the distilled water. She peaked over her shoulder at him as he approached, but pretended not to see him. He paused for a moment then strolled up to her, slipping his arms around her stomach and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Were you serious?" Kat asked him after several minutes of silence.

Nick kissed her bare shoulder. "Of course."

Kat spun on her heel, not even faltering as her heel scrunched the dry grass. "Why? Why me? We just started—"

Nick silenced her, placing a finger on her lips. "When I said that I'd miss you even if we never met, I meant that. I can't imagine my life now without you. We leave for New York in three days and I can't live with myself if we go back and never talk again."

"That won't happen." Kat reassured him, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Promise?"

"Now what happened to that man that believed so strongly that women have the love lives they want. That all our lives work intersectly."

"I'm right here, but now in love. Promise me."

Kat smiled and laid a sweet kiss on Nick's lips. "I promise."

Before she could stop him, Nick lowered himself to the ground, propping himself up on one knee. He grasped Kat's hands as he stared up at her. "Then, will you marry me, Katherine Ellis?"

"Do you have a ring for this finger?" Kat joked sarcastically.

"I'm sure I can find one. So, will you?"

Kat giggled and cupped Nick's face in her manicured hands. She drew him up to her level and kissed him pasionately. She playfully tugged on his lip when they parted.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes."

Again, they embraced passionately, digging into each other lips. Cheers erupted from behind them. They broke apart against their will to see most of the wedding guests standing on the hill, all cheering and applauding. The couple laughed and Nick twirled Kat around, putting on a sweet show. Nick pressed his lips to Kat's hand then lifted their conjoined hands in the air in a gesture of triumph.

It's amazing how life changes in an instant, how the people we don't see coming influence our lives so much that we can't picture life without them.


End file.
